1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of preparing pellets for snack confectionery and an expanded snack confectionery by using the pellets. The pellets can be expanded to make those into a final product of the snack confectionery, in a home by small amount and without through any frying operation.
2. Related Art
As a method of preparing an expanded snack confectionery with easy operation in a home, there is the method of obtaining popcorn snack, which comprises a step of heating popcorns by using a frying pan or microwave oven to cause explosive expansion of the popcorns.
There is also such a method that small rice-cake cubes are deep fried in an edible oil to cause expansion thereof.
However, there is no method of preparing an expanded snack confectionery in a home by using pellets of a dough for snack confectionery and without through any frying operation.